


Missionettes

by Sakura10594



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Challenges, Gen, Roleplay, deviantART
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura10594/pseuds/Sakura10594
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of written submissions of missions for the Poke-CrystalTrainers dA group. Most characters in here will be original characters. Mission Zero: Introduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missionettes

So hey, Ash here. Just a quick little inside of this collection of fanfiction. No, this isn't a full length story. Just like my "Drabbling" for Code Lyoko, this will be a collection of different little stories. However, all of these stories are for missions in our CrystalTrainers deviantArt group. So I hope you enjoy these adventures of Kimuna, Shu, Raku, Katt, Val, Jess, Adrienne, Alana, Lori, and Zak. If at any point you do want some info on the character, I will post a link to profile and information in their respective chapters


End file.
